Árnica
by LuaGitana
Summary: Una pregunta ronda en la cabeza de Ikki, y solo se hace mas grande cuando Shun decide ayudarle. Pero Ikki no es de los que se quedan con la duda. One-Shot!  Shun x Ikki


**Árnica**

* * *

><p>La claridad envolvió brumosa cada centímetro de su piel. La calidez tocó su epidermis con suavidad, invitándolo a terminar con su ensueño lo más pronto posible.<p>

La inconsciencia se fue acabando con cada respiro suave que daba, y entonces, despertó.

Se revolvió con pesadez entre las sábanas. ¿Qué hora era? Con pereza abrió las esmeraldas de sus ojos, y se las talló con somnolencia.

Alzó su pequeña mano hacia el reloj de mesa que tenía por un lado, bostezando. Tenía mucho sueño tras haber jugado hasta tarde con Hyoga y Seiya, simplemente no les podía seguir el ritmo.

Abrió un ojito adormilado mientras volvía a bostezar. Las 11 de la mañana…

¿¡Las 11! Nii san lo mataría.

El pequeño dejó rápidamente el despertador en la cómoda y trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible, logrando sólo con esto enredarse más en las colchas, cayendo cómicamente al suelo.

Unas suaves lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes mientras el niño se acariciaba el área afectada. Dio un ligero gemido al sentir el pequeño hematoma que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza, pero se levantó y se colocó su ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

Notó que ya no estaba ningún otro de los niños en la habitación compartida, y suspiró. Era normal que no le avisaran que ya era tiempo de levantarse, como siempre. Su joven mente aun no captaba el por qué lo odiaban tanto los demás niños del orfanato.

¿Qué tenía el de diferente?

Shun salió disparado hacia el comedor, con una respuesta un tanto obvia en su cabeza aun adolorida.

'cobarde' 'tonto' 'niñato' 'llorón' y más palabras hirientes que los demás niños le escupían con sarcasmo cada que el chico cometía un error, o simplemente pasaba por ahí, revolotearon en su mente. Se enjugó las lágrimas restantes de su carita pálida, y entró al recinto.

-¡Shun! ¡Te estuve esperando por más de una hora! ¿Dónde estabas, niño?- El aludido se paró en seco, agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa y poniendo una expresión de pena.

-Yo… me quede dormido… nii san…

Ikki colocó sus manos en su cintura, mirando con desaprobación la carita llorosa de su hermano menor. Suspiró. Nunca cambiaría.

-De acuerdo, Shun…-el chico mayor colocó una mano en la cabeza del peliverde, dando a entender que era todo por ese momento. Shun suspiró aliviado. – toma. Te guardé un poco.

El ojiazul acercó a su hermano un cuenco con cereales y leche, y una tostada con mantequilla. Shun sonrió, agradeciendo a su hermano mayor, y empezó a comer. El moreno miraba a su pequeño hermano comer con alegría, y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Shun siempre había sido así. Un cosquilleo le invadió el estómago, recordando…

-Oye, nii san…

-¿Qué pasa, Shun?- respondió Ikki, dando un respingo al mirar la cara del chico. Shun miró su cuenco de cereal mientras observaba los copos, distraído. Titubeó un poco.

¿Sería buena idea contarle sobre ello a nii san?

Jugó un poco con su cuchara y se revolvió en su asiento. Ikki, curioso, se sentó junto a su hermanito, y le colocó una mano en el hombro, preocupado.

-¿Si?

-Pues… yo…- Shun se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de su hermano, pues ese gesto lo casi obligaba a decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta y por lo que no había podido dormir en la noche, y culpable principal de su tardanza en despertar.

-¡Por Dios, Shun! ¡Me estas asustando! ¿Qué te pasa?- Ikki no tenía precisamente toda la paciencia del mundo, y sumando esto a la curiosidad que sentía, mas la preocupación y los titubeos de su hermano, estaba casi sacado de quicio.

Shun tragó saliva, y mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Ikki con sus esmeraldas un poco húmedas, habló.

-Yo… el otro día oí que… bueno… que a todos los del orfanato nos mandarán lejos de aquí…a otro lugar…- Shun se mordió el labio nuevamente. En realidad lo había escuchado de Seiya, el cual no era precisamente la fuente más confiable de información. Pero, a juzgar por la cara y el tono que usó éste cuando se lo contó a él y a Hyoga la noche anterior, sintió que era verdad.

Ikki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alarma. ¿Enviarlos a otro sitio? ¿Por qué?

El chico miró un par de lágrimas que amenazaban salir de los ojos de Shun, y trató de sonreír para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Pero Shun… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-S…Seiya… snif… yo… ¡No quiero que no separen!- el pequeño no pudo aguantar más y liberó las cálidas gotas saladas. Ikki suspiró con alivio, abrazando a su hermanito y limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos. Shun lo miró de nuevo. Ikki le sonrió.

-¡Oh, Shun! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le creas a Seiya todo lo que te dice? Recuerda que una vez, por creerle que en el lago había un tesoro hundido, ¡Casi te ahogas y mueres de hipotermia!- Shun rió suavemente, recordando aquel incidente, aunque no era un asunto precisamente de risa.

-Pero nii san… si fuese verdad…

-No te preocupes Shun, no dejaré que nos separen.- Ikki colocó su mano en la cabeza del menor, y éste sonrió, limpiándose las mejillas.

-Está bien…- atestiguó el aludido, mirando con sus esmeraldas brillantes a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Éste le correspondió el gesto ayudándole a eliminar las perlas que venían bajando de sus orbes- nada nos va a separar.

Y con esta promesa al aire los dos juntaron sus manos, como para hacer más tangible la unión que nada ni nadie podría romper a través de los años, a pesar de todo.

-¡Pásala!

-¡Eh, eso es trampa! ¡Penal!

-¿¡De que hablas?, ¡Fue totalmente limpio!

Seiya frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota de Hyoga? ¡El era el mejor jugando fútbol, y todos lo sabían! El niño rubio le comenzó a replicar, dando así comienzo a una de sus clásicas peleas que siempre interrumpían a mitad del partido.

Shiryu suspiró, resignado. Sólo los dioses (y quizá ni siquiera ellos podrían) detendrían a ese par en sus estúpidas tonterías sin sentido. Claro, los dioses e…

-¡Basta ya!

…Ikki.

Los niños se callaron al instante al oír el rugido proveniente de una esquina del patio. Ikki estaba de pie, con el rostro evidentemente molesto, y Shun tras el, sonriendo tímidamente.

No es que los chicos le tuvieran miedo a Ikki, pero sabían de sobra que no era bueno meterse con el, sobre todo hablando de fútbol (Ikki era la estrella en éste deporte en el orfanato).

-¡Ikki!- Shiryu, como todo buen árbitro, fue a recibir a su capitán, invitándole de paso a unirse a su juego. Ikki bufó un poco, pero aceptó.

-¡Eh, es trampa! ¡Shiryu, eres un vendido!- gritó desde el medio campo Seiya, con Hyoga asintiendo tras el. Cierto era que ambos chicos pasaban el día chocando en peleas tontas, pero cuando unían fuerzas eran insoportables. El aludido simplemente pasó de largo junto a ellos, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien. No tenía ganas de oírlos rechistar, y menos meterse con Ikki.

Los demás niños miraron boquiabiertos a Seiya. Se estaba metiendo con Ikki, y no era nada saludable.

Ikki entonces soltó una exclamación llena de sarcasmo.

-¡Jah! ¡Como si no estuviera permitido al capitán participar en medio de un juego, Seiya! – replicó con sorna el moreno. – además, te recuerdo que tu estas en mi equipo, renacuajo. Si replicas de nuevo, te mandaré a la banca.

-¿A quién llamas renacuajo, bravucón? ¡Te enseñaré! – Seiya corrió en dirección a Ikki, listo para soltar un puñetazo. Hyoga se quedó estático en su lugar, manteniendo distancias. Ikki sonrió, preparado para recibir a Seiya con su puño, y Shun se aterró.

-¡Nii san, no!

Seiya alzó su puño, y tiró un gancho a la cara de Ikki. Éste lo esquivó y dio de lleno al estómago de Seiya. El moreno boqueó, Ikki le había sacado todo el aire; aún así, soltó otro puñetazo dirigido a la mejilla del peliazul, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido, dando en el blanco.

Y así, ambos chiquillos se enzarzaron en una pelea, animados por los demás niños de orfanato. Shun estaba horrorizado. Odiaba meterse en problemas, pero le asustaba más que Ikki se metiera con la gente. ¡Podría salir herido, y herir a los demás de paso!

Juntando el poco valor que tenía, trató de detener la pelea, recibiendo como regalo un golpe en las costillas.

-¡Shun! – exclamó Shiryu al ver al niño tirado en el piso, y corrió a ayudarle. Éste se acarició el costado afectado, y miró suplicante a un Shiryu preocupado.

-¡Por favor, diles que se detengan! – la voz afectada del peliverde desesperó aún mas al joven chino. ¿Qué podría hacer el?

De pronto, un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos. Los gritos de ánimo cesaron, y sólo el ruido que hacían Seiya e Ikki se oía en el lugar.

Shun y Shiryu, extrañados, miraron a sus espaldas, y grande fue su sorpresa al hallarse con el mismísimo Mitsumasa Kido.

Ambos niños se quedaron de piedra.

Ikki esquivó un golpe de Seiya que iba directo a su estómago, y al virarse, vio al anciano mencionado.

Seiya, al notar que Ikki se quedaba inmóvil, dejó de dar patadas y puñetazos a lo loco, y miró a la dirección que Ikki veía. Mitsumasa Kido le devolvió la mirada con rigor.

-Basta ya, niños.- la voz profunda del hombre, carente de la paternalidad que uno esperaría al mirar el rostro de un anciano tan respetable, hizo que los aludidos tuvieran un leve escalofrío.

Ikki odiaba a Mitsumasa. Eso lo sabían todos. Pero su presencia lo tomó tan de sorpresa y en tan inoportuno momento que no le quedó más que callar y mirar a los ojos severos del hombre.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede, Seiya, Ikki?- se sorprendieron al oír sus nombres de labios del añejo; no sabían que éste los conocía.

Ikki recobró un poco la compostura, y limpiándose la sangre del labio roto, lo miró desafiante.

-Asuntos que arreglar, Kido. No se meta.

La palabra 'Insolencia' cruzó la mente de todos al mismo tiempo, tanto que pareció retumbar en el lugar. El anciano, inmutable, acostumbrado a los desprecios del chico, simplemente les dio la espalda a todos. Volteó su cabeza y miró fríamente al niño moreno.

-Que no se repita, Ikki, Seiya. Ya están en edad.

Y se fue.

Algunos siguieron estáticos en su lugar. Otros, persiguieron con la mirada al anciano, y sólo Shun y Shiryu fueron a ayudar a Ikki y Seiya, respectivamente.

-Esto no se queda así, Seiya…- murmuró Ikki, dejando que su hermano le limpiara la sangre restante de su labio. Seiya le contestó con una sonrisa cínica.

-Cuando quieras… "capitán".

Ambos se dirigieron miradas venenosas. Shun, incómodo, susurró al oído de su hermano su deseo de irse de ahí para curar sus heridas. Sin alejar la vista de los oscuros orbes de Seiya, asintió.

Shun ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, pues no era poco el daño que se habían hecho ambos chiquillos en la pelea. Se dirigieron a la construcción del orfanato con paso lento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una figura femenina casi los atropella al salir disparada de dentro. Al ver las coletas oscuras y los ojos azul profundo, supo que era Miho.

Shun sonrió al oír que le gritaba a Seiya a lo lejos. Los chismes corrían rápido en tan pequeño lugar.

-Déjalo, Shun. Puedo caminar- susurró el moreno a su hermano pequeño. Éste, inseguro, le soltó. Al hacerlo, su costado afectado fue rozado por la mano de Ikki, e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Shun? ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Ikki algo escandalizado. Shun, sujetándose con una mano las costillas, y con la otra negando, sonrió.

-Nada, solo me he lastimado un poco al tratar de detenerlos- rió suavemente. Ikki, recordando entonces que había sido él quien, sin querer, había apartado toscamente a su hermano para que no saliera herido, lo había lastimado.

El mayor se mordió el labio, compungido. Sin saber que decir, tomó a su hermano, y lo alzó, cargándolo como si estuviera lastimado y no pudiera caminar. Shun hizo amago de protestar, sonrojado, pero la mirada que le lanzó Ikki lo calló.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación compartida, e Ikki tendió a Shun en su cama. Se recostó luego él en la suya.

-Yo debería ser quien te cuidar a ti, Nii san. No es grave, en serio.

-Tonterías. – se limitó a contestar Ikki, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, sintió unas manos frías que le trataban de sacar la polera que llevaba. Su piel se erizó al contacto. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Shun a su lado. Se alarmó un poco, descolocándose.

-¿Pero que no te he dicho que…?

-Debo curarte las heridas, Nii san. – fue todo lo que contestó. Al chocar con la mirada decidida de Shun, no se pudo negar. Sin embargo, ese cosquilleo al verlo hizo acto de presencia de nuevo. Suspiró.

Shun buscó algo con qué limpiar las heridas que tenía Ikki, que no eran pocas. En su cajón, halló unas vendas y agua oxigenada.

-OK, esto te arderá, pero te curará, Ikki.- dijo Shun con una suave sonrisa. Ikki se la devolvió con gesto valiente.

-¿Pero con quién crees que hablas, Shun? ¡Si tu hermano es el capitán del equipo y jugador estrella! ¡Un par de rasguños no son nada!

Las risas invadieron la habitación, y las ligeras exclamaciones de dolor por parte de Ikki hicieron acto de presencia en poco tiempo.

Era raro, pero así como estaba, curando a su hermano y bromeando de cualquier cosa Shun se sentía feliz. Tanto, que casi olvida el hecho comentado con Seiya la noche anterior.

Tras aplicar el agua oxigenada, Shun viró un poco su posición, buscando algo en sus ropas y llamando la atención del mayor. De entre sus telas sacó un frasco pequeño y redondo, de un color pardo. Ikki lo miró con interrogación plasmada en sus ojos, y Shun sonrió.

-Shiryu el otro día me dio esto- abrió el frasco, y un aroma penetrante inundó la habitación vacía, a lo que Ikki hizo un mohín – es árnica, o algo así. Sabe que soy medio torpe, así que me lo regaló diciéndome que me curará cualquier golpe que me pueda hacer o cortada. ¡Es como magia!

El mayor miró inseguro el ungüento amarillento. Bien sabia que el niño chino era muy centrado y buena gente, pero el producto le causaba cierto repelús, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Shun tomó con sus blancos dedos una cantidad suficiente y la esparció sobre el torso de su hermano, quien cerró sus ojos con incomodidad y dolor.

Dolor por los golpes, incomodidad por el toque de su hermanito, que solo buscaba que se pusiera bien. Pero Ikki había llegado a una etapa de su vida en la que un vértigo extraño se alojaba en su vientre cada que tenía que cambiarse de ropas al mismo tiempo que Shun, o cuando lo veía dormir con la sábana toda caída y la mitad de su cuerpecito expuesta, subiendo y bajando al compás de su suave respirar.

También estaba ese vértigo y una curiosa sensación un poco mas… abajo, cuando tenían que bañarse juntos en los baños colectivos. Pero lo que había terminado de alterarlo y asustarle había sido la noche anterior.

Había soñado con el peliverde muy cerca de él, con sus enormes ojos esmeralda mirándole con ternura y cariño, los labios rosas casi rozándole los suyos morenos… despertó, agitado, y encontró un panorama muy húmedo entre sus sábanas y piernas. No entendía que pasaba, jamás se había sentido así antes y no entendía por qué la cercanía del peliverde le provocaba tantas sensaciones tan raras en el.

Pero por otra parte, estaba la duda… una duda que lo asechó toda la mañana y que ahora que tenía a Shun casi encima de él paseando sus falanges por todo su cuerpo se acrecentaba más.

¿A que sabrán los labios de Shun?

Lo miró, su carita concentrada en la faena de barnizarle con la pomada, sus cabellos cayendo por su frente con gracia y por sobre de unos ojos, esos ojos, que le veían siempre con todo el amor del mundo. Su blanca faz, contrastada con sus benditos labios entreabiertos, un capullo de rosa sobre la blancura de la leche…

Shun alzó su mirada, y se halló con un poco de sobresalto con los ojos azul oscuro fijos en el, casi perforándole el alma. Sintió cierto carmín sobre sus mejillas, y solo atinó a sonreír.

-¿Pasa algo nii san, te due…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, inconclusa, cuando el mayor no pudo quedarse más con la interrogante en su cabeza al ver la expresión del chico. Tomó con una mano la barbilla del menor, y acercó los temblorosos labios de Shun a los suyos hasta que los apresó entre éstos.

Fue corto, apenas un roce cálido, pero ambos niños sintieron sus entrañas vibrar de una manera que nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sus mentes estaban totalmente en blanco cuando, tras el roce, sus miradas chocaron de nuevo tan cercanas. Shun pasó del rosa al rojo intenso en un segundo.

-¡Nii san…!

Ikki solo atinó a abrazar a su hermano, y no pudo evitar lamer ligeramente sus labios, algo aturdido también. Shun se quedó estático y con el calor agolpándose en su cara, su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo. No sabían qué hacer, ni que decirse, pero se quedaron en un mutismo conciliado por largos minutos hasta que Shun rodeó con un suspiro la espalda lastimada de su hermano mayor.

-Eres como el árnica Shun – el aludido dio un respingo. – eres eso que me hace sentir bien, lo que me cura siempre. Sabes a árnica - se alejó unos centímetros de él y le acarició con la punta de los dedos los temblorosos labios que dibujaban una suave sonrisa tímida.

-Tú también… sabes a árnica nii san.

Unieron nuevamente sus labios, cobijados por la media luz y el silencio de la habitación, sabiendo que así sellaban un pacto que duraría toda su vida.

Nada ni nadie los iba a separar porque el uno era el bálsamo del otro, eran su magia personal.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Se ubica en la época en la que estaban en el orfanato, por lo cual es light. El rpimero que escribí en años :) ya hacía falta, jojo. Enjoy it! ¡Sus reviews me alimentan las ganas de escribir!


End file.
